


Feels So...

by orphan_account



Series: Stories for Megan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson was a normal kid, dreamed of being a lawyer. A white picket fence life. </p>
<p>Things changed dramatically for him when he met the new student, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So...

**Author's Note:**

> For Megan
> 
> Written on my phone. 
> 
> For all intents and purposes they're two years apart. So Dean's a senior in a sophomore class. 
> 
> I don't really ship Wincest, but in this fic they're not related so it's okay. 
> 
> Or are they?

_Oh shit._ Sam could hear his heart beat in his head. _D_ _ad's gonna kill me when he finds out._ He balled his fists and took a deep breath. This wasn't good. This was the second F he'd gotten this week. His father, Matthew Wesson, was one of the most renowned lawyers in Rhode Island, and he wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. 

Sam knew, by God, he knew the F wasn't his fault. It was the new kid's fault. The kid who really shouldn't even be in the class. The kid with the leather jacket and dangerous demeanor. The kid with the sparkling green eyes that he wanted to slide-

No. How about he didn't get these thoughts when he was about to talk to his father. When he was standing at the side of the road waiting for his dad's Cadillac. 

"Hey."

Sam glanced over, surprised to see the infuriating, dangerous, don't-you-dare-think-the-word-Sam-Wesson, kid.

"Hi." He replied carefully, feeling his muscles tense.

"Sorry about fourth period." The kid said, leaning against a conveniently placed pole.

"Wasn't your fault." Yes it was. "What-uh- what brought you to Rhode Island? " The kid hummed.

"My dad's job." He answered plainly. Hum, now Sam was curious what it was. Not that he didn't already feel curious about this kid. Especially curious of how his hands would feel-

"What does he do?" Sam asked.

The kid laughed. "Hell if I know what he's up to anymore. Last I heard he was looking for someone."

"Like a bounty hunter?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah." The kid said with a scoff. "Something like that."

\----------------------------------------

John wouldn't be happy. John was never happy, Dean was used to it by now. John really wouldn't be happy that Dean now knew exactly where the demon they were looking for was.

And quite possibly had found his brother. And quite possibly had gotten feelings for said brother. Deep down, Dean just wished it wasn't the Sam Wesson kid.

Deep down, he knew he probably was. Such was the luck of Dean Winchester. 

A tan Cadillac pulled up to the school,  and Dean patted the kid on his back. 

"Hey,  good luck." He said, and the kid sighed. 

"We'll see" Was his simple reply. Dean smiled at the driver before coughing a quick 'Christo' under his breath. His luck turned when the man's eyes changed and the kid scrambled out of the car. The demon spoke in an inhuman voice. 

"Damn Winchester." He hissed. "Couldn't leave well enough alone." The kid moved behind him.

"Dad?" Came his muffled question. 

"If you knew what was good for you,  you'd leave." Dean threatened. With a final hiss, the demon drove away. Dean didn't turn back. 

"You 'kay, kid?" He asked carefully. The kid nodded, most likely not trusting his words.

"Good." He nodded. "Good."

\----------------------------------------

Eight years later,  Dean and Sam were on the road. Sleeping wherever they could. But ever since that very first day, the most comfortable place for Sam Wesson... Winchester was in the back seat of the Impala. Wrapped up in Dean's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best


End file.
